Mi pequeña ¿NEKO (gato)?
by lydiastar
Summary: ¿como es la vida de un mitad gato mitad humano? bueno eso lo tendrá que experimentar hinata ¿podrá llegar a una solución a este problema o tendrá que vivir para siempre de esa manera? los personajes no me pertenecen,
1. Chapter 1

Mi Pequeña ¿NEKO (gato)?

_Después__ de haber terminado la guerra pensaste que todo tipo de dolor había desaparecido y ahora te reprochas por haberte equivocado, solo las lagrimas delatan tu tristeza, por haberte visto en el espejo veinte veces y pellizcado mas de cincuenta veces para poder despertar de tu pesadilla, pero dime una cosa ¿se fueron las orejas y la cola de tu cuerpo?...no, pero tranquila seguro conseguirás la salida a esto ¿no hinata? se que esas cosas llaman demasiado la atención y eso Jamas te ha gustado, pero ahora ¿que podes hacer?._

_ T__e preguntaste una y otra vez de como te pudo haber pasado esto sin embargo por mas que pienses en una respuesta lógica, nunca la consigues, solo despertaste y así te encontraste, sabias que no estaba tu familia y agradeciste por eso ya que ahora podrás gritar todo lo que quieras. No necesitabas que alguien te diga que los Hyuga no aceptan ningún comportamiento inadecuado, y a este pequeño problema se podría contar como algo fuera de lo común... por eso decidiste marcharte temprano, justamente para que nadie te mire, corriste rápidamente hasta que te detuviste por completo en un camino de tierra y miraste al cielo sintiendo unas pequeñas gotas de agua correr por tu cara, hasta que la lluvia se volvió mas fuerte, pensaste que tu propio cuerpo humano, si es que se puede llamar así, no soportaría y caerías enferma entonces caminaste a paso lento hasta un árbol al lado de un hermoso lago, ahí se suponía que te esconderías de la gente pero nunca pensaste o consideraste la aparición de cierto rubio, que para vos es el amor de tu vida, y reconocido por ser el héroe de toda la aldea. Parecía que no se había dado cuenta que estabas presente, "como en aquellos tiempos cuando era pequeña", pensaste nostálgica sin embargo cualquier pensamiento se fue a la basura al verle la cara, sentiste que tu corazón dejo de latir por un segundo o incluso más por mas tiempo, al ver las lagrimas de Naruto expresando dolor y solamente dolor._

_¿Que habrá pasado? te preguntaste y cuando te animaste a mostrarte, al instante recordaste que tienes esas cosas en el cuerpo, solo optaste por sentarte de nuevo y abrazarte a ti misma y ocultar todo para que el Jamás supiera que estuviste ahí, no tardaron en venir las lagrimas en tus ojos, querías gritar pero sabias que estaba Naruto, por eso lloraste en silencio. Creíste que el jamas lo notaria pero al sentir su mano en tu cabeza, supiste que estabas muy equivocada, "¿que pasa? ¿porque estas llorando?" te pregunto y entraste en desesperación, no querías que te viera con las orejas y mucho menos con tus lagrimas, "¿Quien eres?" agradeciste a kami por la hermosa oscuridad que se presentaba en ese momento.  
_

_Por suerte habían llamado a Naruto porque sino, te hubiera encontrado en ese estado, al dejar de sentir su mano en tu cabeza te relajaste y alzaste la cabeza mirando por fin el hermoso lago que apreciaban tus ojos, acompañado de una luna llena pero muy brillosa, "¿y ahora?" te preguntaste, tenias a tus amigas pero simplemente no querías molestarlas, caminaste sin un rumbo fijo, concentrada solamente en tus pensamientos. Hasta que sentiste escuchar una pequeñas risas pero no le distes importancia y pensaste que lo que te esta ocurriendo ahora era mucho mas problemático que esas voces que tu escuchabas, incluso pensaste que te estas pareciendo a Shikamaru porque siempre dice que algo es muy problemático._

_"si yo voy con Kiba y akamaru no me reconocerán que soy yo por las orejas y la cola" pensaste mirando el cielo mientras caminabas, sabes que hay mucha gente dispuesta a ayudarte sin embargo no quieres ser una molestia y necesitabas que la persona te ayude con este "pequeño" problema. Sonreíste, por fin habías encontrado a la persona indicada para que te ayude y si tiene una habitación para hospedarte, kurenai, era como una madre para ti ya que siempre te ayudaba y te aconsejaba en los buenos y malos momentos._

_Para cuando te acercaste a ella, al principio no te reconoció como suponías pero después de contar algunos secretos que tu misma dirías hasta que finalmente te creyó y con toda la amabilidad que ella tenia te dejo hospedarte en su casa, y le agradeciste un montón de veces. _

_"¿que harás Hinata? no te puedes esconder para siempre ¿que vas a ser con tus amigos? ¿con tu familia? ¿ya no entrenarás?" esas mismas preguntas te las hacías vos en tu mente, sin saber las respuestas, solo le respondiste_

_"mañana organicemos todo kurenai, ahora estoy muy cansad..." hasta que finalmente caíste desmallada y esta vez no es por estar al lado de Naruto o estar avergonzada, esta vez te desmallaste por tener mucha fiebre._

* * *

saludos a todos!

gracias por leer! *.*

nos leemos luego, un beso y a hasta el próximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Mi Pequeña ¿NEKO (gato)?

_En tu sueño nada bueno pasaba, desde que termino la cuarta guerra ninja soñaste con la muerte de tu primo, después de todo, siempre lo quisiste y tu sabias perfectamente del error de intentar matarte pero nunca lo culpaste o te enojaste por ello, simplemente lo dejaste en el olvido. Ahora solo te limitas a soñar con su perdida y por eso entrenaste el doble, obligando a tu cuerpo a resistir el cansancio extremo, por eso el problema que estas llevando en estos momentos se tiene que resolver lo mas pronto posible. Es cierto que no podes mostrar las orejas y la cola a todo el mundo pero kurenai tiene razón no puedes dejar de entrenar y eso tu misma lo sabes __por eso al despertar le dijiste a kurenai _

_"yo...voy a seguir entrenando, voy a presentarme en las misiones y s-si todo sale bien...entonces me acercare a mis amigos" la miraste seriamente pero la gente que te conoce bien diría que tu mirada es decisiva._

_"pero Hinata, ¿como vas a hacer con las orejas? puedes ocultar tu cola enredándola por tu cintura pero ¿que pasaría si te salieran los bigotes?" te reíste, seria muy gracioso si te salieran los bigotes pero por suerte no los tienes, te miraste al espejo y intentaste hacer lo que kurenai te había aconsejado, mover la cola no te resulto difícil y pudiste enredar la cola a tu cintura, que por suerte con la ropa no se te veía nada, menos mal un problema menos pero ¿como ocultabas las orejas?__kurenai te había dado un excelente consejo en donde tus orejas se podían ocultar, simplemente en ves de usar tu banda en tu cuello, la usaras para ocultarlas. _

_Ahora te encuentras en una situación peor, estas con tu mejor amigo, Kiba, y con el amor de tu vida, Naruto, los tres juntos en la oficina de la gran quinta Hokage._

_"bien, veo que ya están los tres aquí" escuchabas a Tsunade atentamente, ya que no querías ser un estorbo y poder ayudar _

_"¿y bien cual es nuestra misión oba-chan?" sentiste a tus amigos emocionado en cambio vos, te estabas guardando esa emoción para otro momento ya que tus piernas estaba temblando, ademas que estabas muy sonrojada._

_"por hoy ignoraré eso, tienen que prepararse porque su misión va a durar como mínimo dos meses, es muy importante que no sean ruidosos, tendrán que ocultarse de casi todos a excepción de aquellos que consideramos nuestros aliados"_

_pensaste que dos meses fuera de la aldea seria una locura, pero después te arrepentiste de pensar eso al recordar que Naruto y Kiba iban a estar a tu lado por dos meses incluso mas._

_"su objetivo principal es reparar daños graves en algunas aldeas, a causa de la cuarta__ guerra__ Ninja" termino de explicar Tsunade, al cual tenes un gran respeto por el simple hecho de que ella también te apoyo, aunque la mayoría de las veces estuviera borracha y nunca se le entendiera lo que decía, pero es muy buena persona en si "comenzaran mañana, temprano, los espero en la entrada"_

_fuiste__ la primera en despedirte e irte por la puerta porque sentiste que en cualquier momento te ibas desmayar hasta que te llamaron, y sin saber quien era te diste vuelta. _

_"N-Naruto" el se te acerco para poder llegar a hablar mejor._

_"ne Hinata, quiero hablar sobre un tema en privado ¿me acompañas?" te limitaste a asentir, un montón de cosas pasaron por tu cabeza, y ninguna de ellas eran positivas "de seguro quiere hablarme de Sakura" pensabas una y otra vez, sintiendo que pronto te ibas a poner a llorar.__  
_

_habían__ llegado a una cascada, una que te pareció conocida pero eso ahora no te era muy importante a comparación de estar con Naruto y mas sabiendo que te quiere comunicar algo. se produjo un extraño silencio en el que no estabas incomoda y a la vez estabas incomoda._

_"¿de que me querías hablar Naruto-kun?" preguntaste aguantando esos nervios tan característicos tuyos. _

_"b-bueno yo...quería-a" por alguna razón extraña notaste como Naruto hablaba ¿nervioso? "bueno yo quería responderte a tu confesión de aquélla vez cuando Pain atacó"  
_

_Te quedaste demasiada impresionada y ahora sentiste mucho miedo, creo que después de esto te vas a tomar una siesta mu larga ya que fueron muchas emociones por un día._

_"N-Naruto-kun" le nombraste preocupada por su respuesta._

_"yo...te seré sincero Hinata, yo no puedo corresponderte, lo siento..." ya estabas llorando y no pudiste aguantar mas, pero cuando quisiste salir corriendo de ahí, Naruto te agarro de una mano y jaló hacia el "prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigos, que me hablaras" _

_"¿porque?" ¿es que acaso Naruto solo te quiere torturar? se que no quieres estar mas con el por hoy pero tampoco te animarás mañana así que aprovecha ahora Hinata, aprovecha ahora._

_"porque no, no te quiero perder ¿si? solo quiero que estés conmigo, y aunque no te pueda corresponder, tal vez podamos ser los mejores amigos"_

_El te ayudo a limpiar las lagrimas de tus ojos, sonreíste lo mas que pudiste, recuerda que dijiste que cual sea la decisión de naruto, si eso lo hacia feliz, vos también estarías feliz por el. Al regresar a casa de kurenai, te abalanzaste a ella y lloraste hasta quedarte dormida y tu ultimo pensamiento fue "tranquila mañana sera un nuevo día, tengo que dar lo mejor de mi misma"_


End file.
